


Uncle Ren

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it looks like Ren gets to spend his summer with his niece. What will happen? stay tune to find out, I just own my OCs. Ren and Stimpy belongs to their creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makayla Finds Out the Truth

It was a beautiful morning and a little Chihuahua about eight years old with shoulder-length black hair was getting up and getting ready for school. The little Chihuahua's name was Makayla Hoek, now she's in second grade and since today is her last day of school., she put on her best outfit which consisted of a pink-purple top, green skirt, black flats, and a bracelet and she put her hair in pigtails. After she got ready, she then came down to get breakfast.

She saw her father, Adrian Hoek, reading the newspaper, smoking his pipe, and drinking his coffee. Meanwhile, her mother Sharon Hoek was cooking her breakfast. Her mother was a Chihuahua in her late 20's with black hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue top, red skirt, and white high-heels, though she is works in a hospital as a nurse.

Her father was a Husky type dog in his early 30's and also had black hair, a white long-sleeved shirt with a tie, black pants, and gray shoes. He worked at a company that was a moving business and he was the assistant manager there.

"Morning, Mommy," Makayla greeted. "Daddy."

"Well, hello, my little princess," Adrian put down his pipe and newspaper with a laugh. "Aren't you excited for your last day of school?"

"Yup, I can't wait!" Makayla chirped. "But, I don't know what to do for the whole summer."

Sharon had an idea. "I know, honey, how would you like to spend the summer with your Uncle Ren?"

Adrian did a spit take from his coffee. "WHAT!?"

"Uncle Ren?" Makayla tilted her head.

"Yes, sweetie," Sharon explained with a smile. "He's my big brother and the last time I saw him was at mine and your father's wedding."

"He has more than one problem..." Adrian whispered from behind his newspaper.

"Adrian!" Sharon scolded.

"Wow, so what's he like?" Makayla sounded interested.

"Well..." Sharon stopped to think.

"He belongs to the asylum." Adrian whispered again.

Sharon gave him a dirty look. Adrian gulped at the sight of it and hid his head behind the paper.

"I'll tell you what, I'll call your uncle before I go to work, okay, sweetie?" Sharon suggested.

"Okay, Mommy." Makayla happily agreed, then ate her pancakes.

It was then 7:35. The bus was in the neighborhood to pick Makayla up. The young Chihuahua kissed her mom and dad good-bye, then headed on the bus.

"Honey," Adrian spoke up to his wife. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he's crazy. What if he hurts our daughter?"

"First of all, he's not crazy, and second, I want her to get to know her uncle." Sharon glanced at her husband.

"But he scares me, for all we know, he could turn our little angel into an insane, crazy freak!"

"Would you relax? Nothing's gonna happen," Sharon scoffed, then went to grab the phone and dial a number.

Meanwhile, a fat red cat with a big nose was watching TV. He then heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" the cat known as Stimpy answered it. "Yes... Uh-huh... He's here, one moment please... Ohhhh, Ren~?"

"What now, you eediot?" Ren the Chihuahua sounded annoyed with him already and they haven't done anything yet.

"Phone call for you." Stimpy smiled.

"Give me that!" Ren grabbed the phone from him. "Hello?" He then gasped as he heard the voice. "Sharon, is that you? Yes... Uh-huh... Yes... Wait... I have a WHAT!? And you want me to do WHAT!?... Oh, sure I can, little sis, yeah, sure, I'll see her tomorrow... Bye." He then hung up.

"Who was that, Ren?" Stimpy asked.

"That was my little sister, Sharon," Ren explained. "And she's gonna bring my niece over tomorrow, 'cuz she's spending the summer with us."

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy was excited.


	2. Last Day of School

On the bus, Makayla was looking for her friends: Cassie, Dayton, Jessie Wellers, and Brook Mells. Cassie was a Collie with orange hair that was always in a ponytail, and liked to wear an orange midriff top, pink Capri's, and golden slip on shoes. She likes to use her brain in situations instead of brawns like her friend, Jessie Wellers.

Cassie was smart and kind, and always liked to help people. Some say that she's a goody two shoes. Makayla's other female friend, Jessie Wellers, was a Rotweiler with red hair and she is a hardcore tomboy and wears a football jersey with jeans, sneakers, and a hat that was on backwards.

The last member is Brook Mells, the only boy in the group who was a German Shepherd who always dreamed of being on the K9 Force just like his dad and his older brother, Jason. He wore a blue top with shorts that go down to his knees and Nike's.

"Yo, Kayla!" Jessie called. "We're over here!"

Makayla smiled and went to join her friends. "Hey guys, aren't you excited for summer?"

"Oh, yes," Cassie smiled. "My parents are taking me Florida to spend my summer at my Grandma's beach house."

"You're lucky, I have to spend the summer with my dad." Jessie commented.

"My parents and my brother have to go my grandparents' house 'cuz there's gonna be a reunion," Brook shuddered after he told his news. "So, what about you, Makayla?"

"I'm going to my Uncle Ren's house." Makayla happily answered.

Jessie had a thought after she just realized her friend's uncle's name and her family name. "Wait, thee Ren Hoek?"

"Yeah, why?" Makayla looked at her.

"He's from the Ren and Stimpy Show," Jessie explained. "Have you watched it?"

Makayla shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Boy, you're so lucky to have him as an uncle." Jessie smiled.

When they arrived to school, they went to the classroom and had to do what they always did for the last day of school. It was 2:30 now and everyone got their stuff, waiting for their parents to come pick them up. 

Makayla then heard a car horn. "Oh, there's my mommy," she then turned to her friends. "Bye, guys, have a good summer!" she called before going to join her mother.

"Bye, Kayla!" Cassie, Jessie, and Brooke called together.

"Well, honey," Sharon happily greeted her daughter. "How was your last day of school?"

"It was great, Mommy, I really enjoyed it."

"That's great, sweetie, and guess what? I called your uncle and he said that you can come tomorrow."

"Yay!!" Makayla cheered, then noticed something missing. "Oh, wait, where's Daddy?"

Sharon didn't even know. "You're right... Usually your father gets home earlier than I do."

At Adrian's Work Place...

Adrian was crying heavily. 

One of Adrian's working buddies named Stephen, heard him crying. "What's wrong, man?"

"Sharon wants Makayla to spend the summer with her brother..." Adrian sounded miserable.

"Who's Sharon's brother?" Stephen asked. Adrian never mentioned him or his wife having any brothers or sisters. He hated Ren that much, but now it looked like he had to.

"Ren Hoek." Adrian finally answered.

"Whoa!" Stephen was shocked. "I feel sorry for you since he's your brother-in-law."

"Don't remind me..."

Stephen shrugged. "Maybe he's changed."

Adrian laughed at that. "That's a good one, Stephen!"

"That wasn't a joke..."

"Yeah, right... He hasn't changed..."

At the Hoek's house... Not Ren's...

"Now, sweetie, I want you to pack early so you don't have to rush with packing in the morning." Sharon told her daughter.

"Alright, Mommy," Makayla agreed, heading upstairs. "Oh, boy, I can't wait to see Uncle Ren!"


	3. Makayla Arrives

Ren and Stimpy were getting ready at their house for Makayla to come over and spend the summer with them.

"Hurry up, Stupid," Ren told the fat cat. "She'll be here any minute, her bus is on the way."

"Oh, boy," Stimpy smiled. "I can't wait to see Makayla."

"Hiya, boys." A female rat appeared.

"Hey, Squeaky," Ren smiled. "My niece is coming over, so my house needs cleaned and-"

"YOUR HOUSE NEEDS CLEANED?!" Squeaky asked before she dashed inside the house and began to clean everything for Ren and Stimpy. "FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY!"

"Uh, well, at least I don't have to clean the house now." Ren shrugged.

"Messy! Messy! Messy!" Squeaky ranted.

"Gosh, Ren, your girlfriend likes to clean." Stimpy smiled.

Ren rolled his eyes and then looked to see a bus coming. "Here she comes!" he announced.

"Oh, joy, oh, joy, oh, joy!" Stimpy cheered.

Squeaky soon came out of the house and smiled as it was sparkling clean. "Finally..."

The bus soon dropped off in front of the house and then drove off after the young female chihuahua came out.

"Uncle Ren!" Makayla beamed and hugged the adult male chihuahua.

"Hi, Makayla, oh, you're becoming so beautiful," Ren smiled as he hugged his niece. "You remember my friend Stimpy and my girlfriend, Squeaky?"

"Oh, yeah, from your letters," Makayla smiled. "Hi, Uncle Stimpy, hi, Aunt Squeaky!"

"Aunt Squeaky?" Squeaky smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

"Hi, there, Makayla," Stimpy smiled before hugging the young girl chihuahua. "Oh, me and you are gonna have the best time together!"

"This is gonna be the funnest summer ever." Makayla smiled to Ren, Stimpy, and Squeaky.

"It sure is, sweetie," Ren replied. "Now, let's get you inside and I'll show you to your room."

"Okay," Makayla nodded as she followed her uncle, his best friend and girlfriend into the house.

Everyone nearly slipped on the floor.

"Uh, Squeaky, why is the floor so slippery?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I had to polish it a few times." Squeaky giggled.

Makayla giggled and used the floor as an ice skating rink. "Wheeee!"

"Ooh, wait for me, Makayla!" Stimpy beamed and skated after her.

"Come and join us, Uncle Ren and Aunt Squeaky!" Makayla called out.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, it doesn't look safe..." Ren said nervously.

"Aw, shut up ya old ninny and show old Squeaky what ya got." Squeaky smirked as she took his hands and moved him out on the floor.

"Oh! Uh, Squeaky..." Ren blushed.

"Go on," Squeaky urged. "Show me! Amaze me!"

"Uh, okay, I can try..." Ren shrugged as he tried to ice dance with Squeaky.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Makayla beamed as she spun around with a laugh.

"Great dancing and great exercise!" Stimpy beamed. "Tell me, Makayla, ya like Muddy Mudskipper?"

"This is my favorite show!" Makayla squealed. "I watch it every day!"

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy cheered. "Hey, Ren, your niece likes Muddy Mudskipper!"

"That's nice, Stimpy." Ren replied.

"I love watching cartoons," Makayla said. "Especially Saturday morning cartoons."

"Oh, you kids these days don't know what you're missing," Ren scoffed. "Back in my day, Saturday was the only day you could watch cartoons on ALL THREE CHANNELS!"

"Uncle Ren is funny." Makayla giggled.

"Yes, dear, he certainly is." Squeaky agreed.

Ren blushed and showed his niece her room where she is staying for the whole summer.

"This will be your room." Ren told his niece.

The room was simple, it had a twin bed in the corner by the window with a trash can in the corner, a shelf filled with books, a ceiling fan, and there were posters of things little girls liked such as of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Ever After High.

"I love it, Uncle Ren, it's very nice," Makayla smiled as she then jumped on the bed. "Ooh, comfy..."

"I thought you'd like it," Ren smiled to his niece. "Also, the bathroom is down the hall to the right."

Makayla unpacked her clothes and put them away in the drawers. "Ooh, Rarity~" she then smiled to the white unicorn mare on the MLP poster. "You're my favorite pony next to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

"Uh, that's nice." Ren smiled for her sake.

"Ooh, I'd love to go to the Gala with them!" Makayla giggled as she took out a stuffed animal. "At the Gala, At the Gala~..." She then hugged her stuffed animal and giggled.

"Hmm... I wonder what Stimpy is going to make us for dinner?" Ren wondered as he walked out of the room to let Makayla get settled in. "Hey, Stimpy, what's for dinner?!" he soon called out.

"Baked chicken with spaghetti noodles!" Stimpy called back. "I thought you could use a diet from ground beef! It's not good for ya, Ren!"

"What a load of bunk!" Ren scoffed. "My father ate red meat for every meal of his life and look at how he turned out!"

"Didn't your daddy die from a heart attack?" Stimpy asked.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, Stimpy, I needed that."

"You're welcome!" Stimpy smiled.

"Hmph!" Ren scoffed and pulled out his newspaper and started to read it.

Stimpy smiled as he kept cooking dinner.

Makayla explored all over the house with her stuffed animal. "Ooh, Uncle Ren has board games," she then checked them out. "There's Scribble... And Gamey... And Monotony... And Pure Cheesy... Misery Date... Wow! These are boring games!"

"Looking for board games, sweetie?" Squeaky asked.

"These ones are boring." Makayla pouted.

"Hmm... What could you play?" Squeaky wondered.

"What did you play when you were a kid, Aunt Squeaky?" Makayla asked.

"Oh, I've always loved cleaning my room," Squeaky giggled before her left eye twitched. "Seventh time's the charm, I always told my parents."

"Oh." Makayla said.

"But I did see some fun board games like Monopoly, Sorry, Twister, and Mouse Trap, in the attic while I was cleaning." Squeaky suggested.

"Really?" Makayla asked. "Will you play with me?"

"Well... Hmm... I overdue for checking for dirt under my fingernails, but I'm sure I can play for a little bit." Squeaky smiled.

"Yaaaay!" Makayla cheered to her and went into the attic to get the games with the female rodent.

Squeaky smiled to her.

Ren hummed to himself as the doorbell rang. "What should I do for when Squeaky wants to go out? I can't leave her alone with Stimpy... She'll crack..."

The doorbell then rang.

"Stimpy, get the door!" Ren told him.

"I'm cooooming!" Stimpy smiled as he answered the door. "Yes, hello?"

"Good evening, sir, would you like to buy chocolate bars for my school-" A teenage girl was about to ask.

"Sorry, no solicitors or Jehovah's Witnesses, bye!" Stimpy shut the door in her face.

"Who was that?" Ren asked.

"Some girl who wanted us to buy chocolate." Stimpy replied.

"I thought school fundraisers were over, it's summer!" Ren scoffed.

"I think she was a Jehovah's Witness." Stimpy shrugged.

"Good boy, Stimpy, I taught ya well," Ren smiled. "Now we just need to find a babysitter for Makayla."

"Oh, Ren, why can't I do it?" Stimpy asked. "I like her!"

"Because you can't even take care of yourself, Stupid." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Aww... Please, please, please, please!" Stimpy begged.

Ren groaned and rolled his eyes. The doorbell then rang again. Stimpy opened the door to see the teenage girl again.

"Daisy Belle's Babysitting Service." The teenage girl smiled as she rocked a baby doll in her arms.

"Sorry, but we're busy." Stimpy said before shutting the door on her.

"PLEASE!" The teenage girl begged. "Don't send me home! My family is insane!"

"Stimpy, you eediot!" Ren scolded. "OPEN THE DOOR AGAIN!"

"Duh, okay, Ren!" Stimpy smiled and opened the door.

"What do you want from us?" Ren asked.

"I'm trying to get away from my parents," The teenage girl begged. "I don't have a lot of friends in school."

"What's your name?" Ren asked.

"Daisy Belle." The teenage girl replied.

"Hey, Ren, this teenage girl could babysit Makayla!" Stimpy called out.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Ren scratched his chin. "Do you talk on the phone all the time?"

"Who would I talk to?" Daisy Belle shrugged. "Besides, I'm the only sane one in my family," she then shuddered. "If you think I'm crazy you should meet my family. We're going camping in an RV sometime soon."

"Oh, an RV?" Squeaky shuddered as she came downstairs, holding Makayla's hand. "How filthy!"

"Aww... Isn't she cute?" Daisy Belle smiled to the young female chihuahua.

"Hi, I'm Makayla, I'm spending the summer with Uncle Ren and Uncle Stimpy!" Makayla smiled up to the human teenage girl.

"Oh, you are just adorable~" Daisy Belle smiled back. "I love your bracelet."

"Aww, thank you," Makayla beamed. "I love your outfit."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Stimpy invited.

"PLEASE!" Daisy Belle begged. "I mean... Thank you, I would love to."

"Then come on in." Ren invited.

Daisy Belle then smiled and came into the house.


	4. My Dinner with Ren and Stimpy

Soon enough, dinner was ready for everybody and Stimpy set the table, he then rang a triangle instrument to get everyone's attention.

"Spaghetti with sauce and chicken," Daisy Belle noticed. "That's a new one on me."

"I made it myself." Stimpy smiled.

Squeaky disinfected her food before eating.

"You like to clean a lot, Aunt Squeaky." Makayla giggled.

"Oh, I have OCD, dear." Squeaky smiled.

"What's that?" Makayla asked.

"Oh, it's a medical condition," Squeaky smiled. "I just have the need to clean everything and everyone."

"You were born with it?" Makayla asked.

"My parents say so," Squeaky replied. "Everybody has something that makes them special though, sweetie."

"Like me too?" Makayla asked.

"Of course, do you have any special talents?" Squeaky smiled. "Like, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hmm... Well, I enjoy making jewelry out of beads and I'm good at arts and crafts." Makayla said.

"That sounds lovely, dear." Squeaky smiled.

"I wish I had a talent..." Daisy Belle sighed as she ate her dinner.

"Oh, I'm sure you have one," Makayla encouraged. "My mommy always told me that everyone has a talent inside of them."

"Everyone except me..." Daisy Belle sighed. "This girl at my school Kitty thinks she's so great... She's on the honor roll, she's won the talent show since first grade, she's been elected as Homecoming Queen and she's not even a senior... I bet it's because my parents are insane that no one likes me."

"I like you." Makayla said.

"You're sweet." Daisy Belle smiled.

"I'm sure your parents aren't that bad," Makayla smiled back. "You're going camping, why don't we come with you?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Daisy Belle murmured.

"Can we go, Uncle Ren?" Makayla asked. "Please, please, please, please."

"Well..." Ren thought about it. "I guess it can't hurt... How bad can your parents be, Daisy Belle?"

"Famous last words..." Daisy Belle muttered while she finished her dinner. "Oh, that was so good."

"Want some more?" Stimpy offered. "I've made plenty."

"Just a little bit more, I need to watch my girlish figure." Daisy Belle smiled.

"Hey, me too!" Stimpy smiled back.

Daisy Belle blinked and smiled sheepishly in return.

"Uncle Stimpy's funny." Makayla giggled.

"I can tell." Daisy Belle replied.

Stimpy served Daisy Belle some more food.

"Thanks, Stimpy." Daisy Belle smiled as she then ate the rest of her dinner before she would be done for the night.

"Daisy Belle, do you like My Little Pony?" Makayla asked.

"Eh, sometimes," Daisy Belle shrugged with a small smile. "I really like Twilight Sparkle."

"My favorite is Rarity," Makayla said. "She's my favorite next to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

"Pinkie Pie's funny." Daisy Belle giggled. 

"Aren't you too old for My Little Pony?" Ren asked Daisy Belle.

"Don't judge me, man." Daisy Belle warned as she finished up her dinner.

Soon enough, dinner was over and Daisy Belle was on her way home which made Makayla sad at first. Daisy Belle was also sad as she had to leave her very first friend. 

"Can't she stay?" Makayla pouted before yawning.

"It's pretty late for someone your age to be awake, Makayla," Ren told his niece. "Whatya say we get you ready for bed? You'll see Daisy Belle again soon."

"All right, Uncle Ren," Makayla replied. "I feel like I made a friend over here."

"That's nice, dear, now, let's get you to bed." Ren smiled.

Makayla smiled back. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got into her pajamas and fell straight asleep due to a long day. 

"Sleep tight..." Ren smiled as he turned out the light and shut the door, but put on a night light just in case and when he came down the hallway, the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

'Hi, Ren, did Makayla get there okay?' Sharon's voice asked her brother.

"Oh, yes, she did," Ren replied. "She's in bed right now."

'Oh, I'm sorry I missed her, it was a long ride though,' Sharon said. 'Does she like it there okay?'

"Sure, she does, in fact, she even made a friend." Ren informed.

'That's great!' Sharon beamed. 'Oh, I miss her already...'

"Is Adrian there?" Ren asked.

'I think he said he wanted to get some milk.' Sharon replied.

"How come he doesn't come by?" Ren asked.

'I don't know,' Sharon sighed. 'I guess he's always busy.'

"I guess so..." Ren sighed. "I miss you a lot, Sharon, it's nice to have Makayla here though, she reminds me of you when we were little."

'I miss you too and I promise you that I will come over there and see you.' Sharon promised.

"Aw, Sharon, you're a sweetheart." Ren smiled.

'Why, thank you.' Sharon giggled.

Stimpy cleaned up everything and decided to go to bed, he waved to Ren on the way to their bedroom. Squeaky went home as well and give Ren a kiss good night and left. Ren chuckled, he soon hung up with Sharon and went to bed after a long evening together with Makayla. The fun for the summer was just beginning.


	5. Road Apples

The next morning, Stimpy was up and making breakfast for everyone. 

Makayla was sleeping soundly, hugging her stuffed animal. She soon sat up and sniffed the air before she followed the train of breakfast all the way into the kitchen. "Oh, what's that delicious smell?" she asked hungrily.

"Good morning, Makayla." Stimpy smiled.

"Good morning, Uncle Stimpy," Makayla replied. "What're you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, French Toast, toast, cereal, and orange juice." Stimpy replied.

"Yummy!" Makayla beamed.

"I just knew you'd love it." Stimpy smiled.

Ren soon woke up next with a yawn and a stretch.

"Look, Uncle Ren! Breakfast!" Makayla smiled.

"Whoa, Stimpy, you did all this?" Ren asked.

"Sure did, Ren." Stimpy replied.

"Not bad, Stimpy, not bad." Ren had to admit.

"Thanks, Ren." Stimpy said.

They all then began to eat breakfast together. 

"Dad, maybe I should drive the RV?" Daisy Belle nervously asked her father. "I mean... I am almost 16."

"Oh, sweetie, everybody knows that girls can't drive," Mr. Pipe chuckled and patted her on the head as he was stuck in the 1950's like his wife. "Now, come along, we'll pick up your friends on the way. I'll drive us there and your mother will take us to the camp."

"Oh, I have the perfect driving book." Mrs. Pipe added.

"But Dad, you should let me drive." Daisy Belle insisted.

Mr. Pipe got into the driver's seat anyway.

"This is so depressing..." Daisy Belle sighed while sulking as her parents didn't listen to her.

Soon enough, the family loaded up in the RV and Mr. Pipe began to drive on the way to Ren and Stimpy's house, running over mailboxes on the way.

"Why did I have to be stuck with this family?" Daisy Belle sighed. "Why couldn't I have had a normal family?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're going to be the happiest housewife when you grow up." Mrs. Pipe giggled.

"Oh, joy," Daisy Belle replied sarcastically. "Can't wait."

The RV soon drove down the road to pick up Ren, Stimpy, and Makayla.

"Please let my new friends survive, please?" Daisy Belle prayed.

The RV soon stopped in front of Ren and Stimpy's house.

Daisy Belle came out the door to greet the others. "Hey, guys."

"Daisy Belle," Makayla giggled and hugged her new friend. "I missed you so much!"

"Aw, hey, kiddo." Daisy Belle smiled and hugged the young chihuahua back.

"You look nice today." Makayla giggled.

"Don't get used to it," Daisy Belle sighed. "My mom's gonna drive us to camp."

"What's so bad about that?" Makayla asked.

"Let's just say you don't wanna have a full stomach, it's kinda rough." Daisy Belle sighed.

"Oh, I just had a big breakfast." Makayla said.

"I'll pray for you." Daisy Belle sighed.

"I'm ready to go, Mrs. Pipe." Makayla told the adult human woman.

"Oh, what an adorable little rat girl." Mrs. Pipe cooed.

"I'm an asthma hound chihuahua." Makayla corrected.

"No, honey, it's a mosquito." Mr. Pipe replied.

"Hmm..." Makayla firmly hummed at the couple as they got her species wrong.

The RV then drove off, Mrs. Pipe took the wheel, but she was reading a book and watching TV while driving which made her run over some mailboxes.

"You folks aren't sunburned, are you?" Mr. Pipe asked.

"Just say 'no'." Daisy Belle told them.

"Yeah." Ren and Stimpy replied.

"Ugh..." Daisy Belle sighed.

"Tsk, tsk... Well, here's an old folk remedy, blood-sucking sand snails!" Mr. Pipe took out a couple of snails and put them on Ren and Stimpy to cure their sunburn.

"I told you guys to say no!" Daisy Belle said.

"Ahh..." Stimpy smiled as that actually felt good on his skin. 

"Well, at least he's enjoying it..." Daisy Belle muttered.

"And you look like you could use..." Mr. Pipe smiled to a very nervous Ren. "A nice refreshing shower!"

"Uh, Dad, I don't think he needs one." Daisy Belle replied.

"Aw, relax, Daisy Belle, it's just a shower, what could it do?" Ren smiled in excitement before going int othe door and shutting it, only to see that it was empty. "Hey, what kind of cockamamie shower is this? It's got no knobs!" 

"Don't worry, I'll turn on the water," Mr. Pipe turned on the hot knob from outside the shower door. "Now that sounds refreshing! I think I'll join you!" he then took off his robe and came into the shower with a painfully screaming Ren.

"I told him that it wasn't a good idea." Daisy Belle winced.

Later on...

"So, Makayla, how's about I show you around the RV?" Daisy Belle asked the young chihuahua.

"Okay." Makayla giggled.

"Well, over here's a complete kitchenette and breakfast nook." Daisy Belle began. 

"Oh, it looks so clean, Aunt Squeaky would love it." Makayla smiled.

"A country style bath house and topiary garden..." Daisy Belle grimaced at the sight of the outhouse next to a couple of shrubs.

"It looks very nice." Makayla said.

"And there's Grandpa's butcher shop..." Daisy Belle continued as an old man was using an axe against a steel sharpener with meat hanging beside him before there was roadkill on a plate with a moose locked up and a rattlesnake was in a jar. "Deli counter..." 

"Interesting..." Makayla blinked.

"A complete beauty parlor and nail son...." Daisy Belle then showed a hobo and a bear getting their hair dried as they read magazines. "And no RV's really complete without a--DUCK!" she then gasped and ducked down.

Arrows were flying and hit Mr Pipe's butt which had a target on it.

"Archery Range." Daisy Belle continued.

"Wow, look at the time, I'm starved!" Mr. Pipe said. "What's for lunch?"

"FOOOOOOD!" Ren and Stimpy cheered and rushed to get something to eat.

They all sat down at the table, ready to eat.

"Yes, sirreebob!" Mr. Pipe smiled as he took out a fork and knife. "There's nothing like a motor home cooked meal. What's cookin', Ma?"

"First, we have hot buttered meat." Mrs. Pipe smiled.

"Ooh!" Ren and Stimpy beamed.

"And meat on the cob," Mrs. Pipe continued. "Freshly tossed giblets salad, and for dessert, a beautiful head cheese parfait."

"Too much!" Ren drooled excitedly.

"Here you go, boys, engorge!" Mrs. Pipe handed a plate to the animals.

"One thing I have to say I like is a good meal from Mom's kitchen." Daisy Belle admitted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pipe," Makayla smiled. "Your food is delicious."

"Oh, hold on, honey," Mr. Pipe told his wife. "Our friends are too sunstroke to eat solid foods."

"No, they're not." Daisy Belle said quickly.

"No, we're not, we feel fine, right, Uncle Ren?" Makayla asked.

"Right, dear." Ren nodded to his niece.

"See? They're fine." Daisy Belle grinned nervously to her parents.

"Oh, dear, maybe we should agree with Daisy Belle on this one, she knows our new friends better than we do." Mrs. Pipe said.

"Well... Okay, if you insist, Princess." Mr. Pipe agreed.

"Thanks, Daisy Belle," Ren said. "We owe you one."

"Hooray for our new friend!" Makayla cheered.

"No problem, I just saved ya from Grandpa's skunk milk." Daisy Belle whispered.

Soon enough, everyone sat down together to eat lunch.

"Skunk milk?" Stimpy smiled. "That sounds amazing!"

"It sounds gross." Makayla grimaced.

Daisy Belle ate her lunch with the others until they would all be done.

"This is really good." Makayla smiled.

"I admit it, your mom did a great job at this." Ren added.

"Thanks." Daisy Belle said.

"Well, all done?" Mr. Pipe asked after they finished eating. "You know, after din-din, it's time for all pets to go outside."

"Dad, they're not pets and Mom is still driving." Daisy Belle deadpanned.

"Walky Walky!" Mr. Pipe beamed as he put leahses on the trio.

Ren, Stimpy, and Makayla shrugged and they went to the door.

"Say, Daisy, I think they really wanna go out!" Mr. Pipe smiled and opened the door only to see that they were still driving and kicked them out, but luckily, they didn't crash onto the road. "There we go, nice boy, heel!"

"I'm so sorry, guys." Daisy Belle said.

Later that night...

Daisy Belle was sleeping in her own bed and decided to let Makayla share it with her while Ren and Stimpy had to share a bed with everybody else.

Ren was about to go nuts since he can't sleep because of the loud snoring. "Everybody's asleep except me!" he complained. "Wait... If everyone's asleep... Then who's driving the RV?!"

They then went into the water and went underwater. 

"Hey, what's with all the whining?" Mr. Pipe asked.

"Honey, I think the animals need to go out and do their business." Mrs. Pipe said before clicking on the light and gently kicking out Ren, Stimpy, and Makayla with their leashes into the water and shut the door.

They then heard a whistle noise and Ren pushed Makayla out of the way and the old man landed on top of Ren and Stimpy.

Daisy Belle looked out the window and winced for Ren and Stimpy. "Grandpa got out again!" she called out to her parents.

"Uncle Ren! Uncle Stimpy! Are you okay?!" Makayla cried out.

"I think they're fine," Daisy Belle told the young chihuahua. "Come on, I'll dry you off."

The RV parked thanks to Daisy Belle and she dried off Ren and Stimpy.

"I really think you guys should go home now." Daisy Belle told the two chihuahuas and fat cat.

"Daisy Belle, I have something to say to you." Ren said.

"Yes?" Daisy Belle replied.

"Don't take it personally." Ren said.

"I promise, I won't, just go ahead and say it." Daisy Belle insisted.

Makayla and Stimpy leaned in to hear what Ren is going to say. Daisy Belle waited for Ren to say what he wanted to say.

"YOUR FOLKS ARE THE CRAZIEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!!" Ren told the human teenage girl.

"Actually, he lasted longer than most visitors." Daisy Belle smirked to the fourth wall before giggling innocently.

"Deep breath, Uncle Ren, deep breath." Makayla advised.

Ren growled, he then took a break and breathed in and breathed out.

"You guys wanna sneak back into town?" Daisy Belle whispered with shifty eyes.

"I think that's a good idea." Makayla said as Ren still growled.

Daisy Belle then took them to a secret way home.

"Thanks, Daisy Belle," Makayla smiled. "You're my best friend!"

"Aw, come on now," Daisy Belle smiled back bashfully. "I'm just an amateur."

"You're really cool." Ren said.

"Uh-huh." Stimpy agreed.

"Well, I guess I should come over more often to help you guys keep an eye on Makayla." Daisy Belle smiled.

"You're always welcome to come join us in our home." Ren allowed.

"Well, okay," Daisy Belle smiled. "It'd be nice to get out of the house without being afraid of meeting people who meet my parents." 

"Yay, Daisy Belle can visit us!" Makayla cheered.

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy beamed. "Let's celebrate."

"Later though, I always get tired when I travel." Daisy Belle yawned and stretched.

Makayla yawned and then fell asleep in her uncle's lap. Ren smiled and picked up Makayla and brought her home as Stimpy unlocked the front door and came inside with them. 

"Just wait, Makayla," Stimpy smiled to the sleeping girl. "Tomorrow's Muddy Mudskipper day and you can watch with me!"

"Shhh... You eediot, she's sleeping!" Ren scolded quietly.

"Oops, sorry, Ren." Stimpy replied.

"Night, night, my little sweetheart." Ren smiled down to his niece as he took her to her room.

Makayla smiled and snuggled into her stuffed animal as she was in bed. Ren smiled as he then let Makayla get some sleep after another summer adventure. Ren and Stimpy were then in bed together after a long day.


End file.
